The Girls' Newest Rival
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: A transfer student is staying over at the Tendo house. Can she steal Ranma from everyone else?
1. Transfer Student

**First Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Ranma.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**Note**: This is the first Ranma fic I ever wrote. I didn't check all 4000+ Ranma fics on this site, so if this story is anything like someone else wrote, tell me & I'll check to see if it's anything like the way I'm doing it. If it is, then I'll stop writing the story and take it off. If not, then I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC.

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: Transfer Student

Ranma and Akane are about to leave for school, when Soun Tendo calls to his daughter. "You go on ahead Ranma. I'll catch up." Once he leaves through the front door, she meets up with her dad, who is putting down the phone. "What is it dad?"

"That was the school." She feels a little uneasy since the school never called her house before. "Oh. Don't worry. Neither you or Ranma aren't in any trouble. They just called to tell me that there will be a transfer student coming into your class tomorrow. But she doesn't have a place to live and will be arriving this afternoon. They asked if we would like to take her in and I accepted. Do you think that you can get her once you're finish with school?"

"Sure dad. No problem. But what about Ranma and Mr. Saotome's... little problem?"

"Don't you worry about that. I'll have a nice talk with Genma and Ranma. Everything will fine."

"If you say so." She grabs her stuff and heads out to catch up with Ranma, but is bewildered to see him waiting for her outside the entrance. They walk to school together and neither speak until they past the bridge.

"So Akane. What did your dad want?"

"Oh that. A transfer student will be coming this afternoon and will be living with us. So once we get her, we can..."

"WE?! What's this we business?"

"I thought that we both could show her around the school and some of the city before dinner."

"But Akane, today is the only day for soccer tryouts and Coach Nishihira won't give anyone another chance."

"That's today?!" She remembers him joining the team last year and helping them win the championship game. "I'm sorry Ranma. I forgot. Don't worry those. I take care of the transfer student."

"Thanks Akane."

The school day goes like any other average school day for them: the principal creates another crazy rule which they have to to, they beat up on Kuno like always and chase Happosai after stealing a bundle of the girl's underwear and gymshorts. Once school ends Ranma heads for soccer tryouts while Akane is left alone cleaning the classroom. Determined to meet the transfer student, she uses her speed to quickly finish cleaning the classroom in record time. After putting away the mop and bucket, she heads towards the office when she hears yelling. She flies down the flight of stairs, but slips on a soccer ball on the last step. Picking herself up, she sees Ukyo and Shampoo having a tug-a-war with Ranma as they pull his arms.

"I told you already. Ranma-honey and I are going on a date."

"No way spatula girl! Ranma and Shampoo off on date."

"Stop it! Both of you!" he yells, feeling both of them pull even harder. Before he could explain anything to them, a soccer ball hits him in the face. Surprised, the girls let go of Ranma, letting him drop to the floor. Once he removes the soccer ball off his face, he sees Akane, steaming mad. "Akane?! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I thought you were going to soccer tryouts. Not making a double date with Ukyo and Shampoo!"

"Wait Akane, listen. They..."

"I don't want to hear it!" She burst out running towards him, spearing him in the process. She gets up and quickly runs home, crying all the way. Once she reaches the house, she runs straight to her room where she dives face first on her bed and cries herself to sleep. She dreamt of what he could be doing on his date with either Ukyo or Shampoo, having fun and getting a little romantic. As her dream is getting worse, the phone rings. She immediately wakes up, but doesn't get out of bed to answer the phone. It rings three times before it stops. A few minutes later, someone knocks on her door.

"Akane? Are you in there?"

"Yes. I just woke up, but come in." The door opens and in walks Kasumi. "What is it?"

"That was Ranma on the phone. He's mad because you made him miss soccer tryouts." Akane is furious hearing this.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"He said that just as he made it to the soccer field, the office called him in because the transfer student arrived."

"Transfer student? What is he..." Suddenly, Akane remember that she was support to pick up the transfer student after school, but when she saw Ukyo and Shampoo fighting over Ranma, she got upset and forgot. She jumps out of bed and panics. "Oh my gosh! I was support to do that! I better go back to school and..."

"It's too late for that. Ranma had to take her and will be arriving in twenty-five minutes. Since you're here, can you help me clean the transfer student's room?" She nods and the two of them go downstairs to clean. By the time their finish, they join the others in the front entrance just as Ranma and the transfer student come in. Akane notices that the transfer student has shoulder-length blue hair that match her lovely eyes, a small petit figure and is around her height. Maybe an inch or two shorter.

"Hi everyone," Ranma says before turning to the transfer student. "Ok now. These are the people who are going to be staying with you. From left to right, that's my dad Mr. Saotome, Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi and the tomboy that was supposed to pick you up and made me miss soccer tryouts, Akane." She is angry with his comment towards her, but doesn't react to it. She swallows her pride and bowed along with the other. "Everyone, this is...this is..." Ranma sweatdropped in embarrassment. "Oh shoot! I was so mad at Akane that I forgot to ask for your name."

"That's ok." The transfer student bowed and smiled at everyone. "My name is Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara."

**Second Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Love Hina.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. Getting To Know The New Girl

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: Getting To Know The New Girl

Just before the morning sun rises, Ranma wakes up, staring at the ceiling, thinking of soccer. He's disappointed that he won't be playing on the soccer team this year. It helped him work on his legs more than the training with his dad. It came in handy since he was a striker. He also learned how to kick a soccer ball so hard that whoever caught it, would be sent flying a mile away. Or that's what Ryoga said when he did it to him. Plus, he didn't have to train with Happosai.

Speaker of the old lecher, Ranma's very happy that he won't be seeing him for a long time. Happosai decide to leave, along with Master Chingensai, on what they call their _All Panty Raid World Tour_. He can only imagine just how long he will be out of his life, but was rather surprised to see him yesterday since he left three days ago.

Bored out of his mind, he gets out of bed, puts on some clothes and walks out the room. When he closes the door behind him, he smell something sweet in the air. He thought that Kasumi was cooking until he sees her in the hallway.

"Ranma! What are you doing up so early?" She sniffs the air with her nose. "And what's that smell?"

"I don't know, but I slept pretty early after lugging all of Shinobu's stuff for an hour. But if you're not cooking, then..." Ranma gasps. "Oh no. Don't tell me that Akane is cooking down there."

"And what if I was?" Akane peaks her head out of the hallway, looking at Ranma with disgust.

"Huh? If you two are here, then who's cooking?" He looks down the flight of stairs before making he descent. Both Akane and Kasumi follow. They slowly make their way to the kitchen, where some light escapes through a crack between the door. Ranma firmly grabs the side of the door and gently slides it to see that someone is cooking. He can't tell who's cooking, but suddenly falls when Akane leans against him to peak in. When he looks up, he sees who has been cooking as she turns around. "Oh. Hi Shinobu."

"Hi Ranma."

"Shinobu, what are you doing up so early?" Akane asked, getting off of Ranma. "And why are you cooking?"

"I'm sorry," she says, looking as if she's about to cry. "I'm just used to waking up so early and cooking for everyone back home that I...I..." She drops the knife to the ground and blasted towards the open door. However, she never sees Kasumi. She bumps into her and both of them fall to the ground. Quickly, Ranma helps them up to their feet.

"Why did you run off like that Shinobu?" Akane asks, picking up the knife and washing it in the sink.

"I thought that you were mad at me for cooking."

"Mad? I wasn't mad. I was surprised to see you up so early."

"You are?"

"Yeah." Both girls look at each other and laugh. After Ranma helps Kasumi up, he looks at the food on the table.

"Shinobu, what did you cook?" he asked.

"Some teriyaki, miso soup and rice balls. I even made the sauce for the teriyaki myself." She notices Ranma drooling all over the food. "Help yourself to the food. I'll join you all once I finish making the green tea." Without hesitation, Ranma grab a plate full of food and runs to the table to eat. Akane carries out the rice balls and a plate of teriyaki while Kasumi carries the miso soup and the other plate of teriyaki. In a few minutes, Shinobu came and joins them, carrying a pitcher of green tea. Once they all finish, the rest of the household comes to eat breakfast.

Within an hour, Ranma, Akane and Shinobu leave the Tendo house and walk to school. It doesn't take long for Akane to start asking questions. "So Shinobu, did you always cook back home?"

"Yeah. I was the resident cook."

"Resident cook? What do you mean?"

"After my parents got divorced, I decided to stay with my friends, so they let me live in the Hinata Sou. Since I was about the only person that could cook, I got used to cooking all the time."

"And you been doing the cooking at the Hinata Sou for how long?"

"Since I arrived there, which was 4 years ago."

"And you're our age?"

"Not really. I'm only 15, but my birthday is in November, so I'll be the same age as you two soon."

"WOW! You're a amazing cook."

"Thank you."

"Yeah!" Ranma says as they reach the bridge. "Maybe you can teach Akane how to cook since her cooking could kill people." Akane whacks him in the head with her school bag while Shinobu walks past them. Quickly, they rush to keep up with her.

"So Shinobu. Why did you want to go to Furinkan High School?"

"I'm a very bright and smart student and was ranked top in my high school last year. But the school I went to wasn't very good, academic wise. A counselor gave me a list of well educated schools and I picked Furinkan because the school has a high success rate of students getting into Toudai"

"Furinkan is a well educated school?"

"It is Ranma! You're just stupid!"

"What did you say?" Shinobu sees a spark of hatred in their eyes towards one another.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"HUH?" They both turn to Shinobu. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed that you two are always fighting? Why is that?" The two of them heavily sweatdrop and try to give a straight answer to her.

"Well, you see..." Ranma begins.

"It's that..." Akane cuts in.

"Oh never mind," Shinobu tells them. "Let's get to the school. I want to know where everything is before our class start." They nod in agreement and take off.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	3. School Day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: School Day

Both Ranma and Akane could tell that Shinobu is a bit nervous as she stands up in front of the class next to Mr. Hayashi. Face red as a strawberry while looking down to the floor, hands together out in front of her, knees shake wildly.

"Everyone, this is Shinobu Maehara. She is the new transfer student from Hinata." The whole class stares at her, feeling even more nervous. "Miss Maehara. Why don't you take a sit next to Mr. Saotome." She nods and begins to walk to her desk when she trips and falls down onto the floor, exposing her rear. Everyone but Ranma and Akane laugh at her while he helps her up to her feet and sits her down.

"You OK?" he whispers to her.

"Yes. Just a bit nervous. Thanks for the help," she tells him. Once he gets back to his sit, Ukyo, seating behind him, starts poking him with the eraser head of her pencil. Quickly, he turns around.

"What is it?"

"Are you trying to flirt with the new girl in front of me?"

"What are you talking about? She fell to the ground. All I did was help her up." They start having a verbal argument that Akane, who's sitting next to Ranma, can't concentrate on Mr. Hayashi's lesson plan."

"Will you two knock it off?! I'm trying to listen." Shinobu turns her attention from the lesson plan to the conversation. She looks at the girl behind Ranma and wonders why she's carrying a spatula on her back.

"Ranma," she says, tapping his desk. "Who is she?"

"Her? That's ..." Suddenly, they hear the table smacked, echoing around the room. They all turn to the front of the class to see an upset Mr. Hayashi.

"Mr. Saotome! Miss Tendo! Miss Kuonji! And Miss Maehara! Do you want to share to the class what you're all talking about or should I send you all into the hall?" Before they can think of an excuse, Shinobu stands up from her desk.

"Sensei. We were discussing about Tokugawa Ieyasu role before becoming Shogun." 

"You are?" Looking at the group in confusion.

"Yes Sensei. We figure that if we are going to talk about the Edo Period, we should understand how and why he fought against the Hideyori loyalists and other Western rivals in the Battle of Sekigahara and events before then."

"Well, I guess you all were paying attention. Anyway..." Mr. Hayashi turns around to the board, continuing his lesson plan. All four of them turn away from one another and listens to his lecture. About a few minutes into it, Ranma hands Shinobu a note. She carefully opens it, seeing only the Japanese character _Thanks._ She makes sure that the teacher isn't looking before leaning towards his desk. "Don't mention it," she whispers in his ear.

^_^

The rest of the classes goes by smoothly as lunch finally arrives. Everyone in the classroom rushes out the door, leaving Shinobu behind. She steps out of the classroom and walk around the hallway, trying to find either Ranma or Akane. After five minutes looking for them in the building, she gets to the outside and see some of her other classmates feasting on their food.

"Hey there!" She turns around to see Ranma with some food. Seeing the sight of food make her stomach growl. "Whoa. Didn't you eat already?"

"I actually thought that you and Akane were going to have lunch with me."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Neither did she. I can't find her."

"Well...do you want to eat together? There might be some food left in the cafeteria."

"That would be great! But I brought my own food." She grabs the bento from her backpack, showing him.

"OK." Ranma scans the area. "Why don't we sit there?" Pointing to a nearby tree, next to the soccer field. Shinobu nods and the two of them start walking. They sit down next to the tree, quietly eating their food while watching the soccer match.

"Ranma?" She asks, watching them chomp down a mouthful of bread.

"Yes?"

"Do you..." Before she can say anymore, a soccer ball flies over her head, bouncing off the tree and sit next to Ranma.

"Hey!" One of the boys yells from the soccer field. "Can you give us back our ball?" Ranma gets up and kicks the ball straight into one of the goals, 80 to 100 yards away.

"WOW! That's amazing!" Shinobu says.

"Not really. I can do that with my eyes closed." He sits back down and continues with his meal. "So, what were you going to ask?"

"I was wondering why you're so mad at Akane? She seems like a nice person." Ranma almost chokes on a potato chip. "Are you OK?" he nods, making a swallowing sound.

"I'm not really mad at her. It's just we're on really hard circumstances."

"Oh? Like how?"

"You see, both our fathers arranged to have us marry each other and..." He stops when he see Shinobu's look of dejection. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes," she says, blushing all over. "I just didn't know. That's all." She twist opens her bottle of juice and drinks half of it in one gulp. "So, you're engaged to her?"

"Yeah, but then again, I'm somehow engaged to a lot of other girls." Shinobu spits out the remaining juice from her mouth onto Ranma.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She searches in her bag for something to dry him off with.

"It's OK. I'm not that wet."

"If you say so. Ranma?" She stand up, brushing off the dirt from her school uniform. "Do you think you and Akane can show me around? I like to know where everything is in this place."

"Sure. I don't mind." They both hear the bell that signals lunch is over. "Come on, we better get going." Both of them pack of their things and head back to class.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	4. Meeting The Others

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: Meeting the Others

After class was over, Ranma shows Shinobu around. Akane would have been there too, but promised her friends that they'd all go to the movies. He takes her to the market, the park, the mall and a few other places. With dinner a few hours away, he decides to take her to Ucchan for a light snack. When they goes inside, he sees Ukyo reading a magazine.

"Hi there," Ranma says, waving his hand to her. She turns her head and is delighted to see him.

"Ranma-honey! It's so nice to see you. Come in. Come in. Have a seat." She puts the magazine underneath grill and places him to sit in front of her. Once he sits down, she notices that Shinobu is sitting next to him. It takes her a while before she can recognize her from school. "Hey! You're the new school in class, aren't you? Shinobu Maehara?"

"Yes. Yes. You're...hmmm...Kuonji, right?"

"Yes. Ukyo Kuonji." She turns back to Ranma. "So, what are you doing with her anyway?"

"I'm just showing her around."

"Why?!" She gives a little hint of jealousy in her voice for hanging around another girl.

"I kind of have to. Akane can't do it because she's at the movies with her friends and she is staying with us."

"She's what?!" Ukyo accidentally puts too much batter on the grill. "She's staying with you? Alone in that house?"

"HUH...yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You're not doing anything with her...are you?" Ranma gives her a harsh look.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything with anyone."

"OK." Ukyo gives out a sigh of relief. "So, what would you two like?"

"I'll have the pork," Ranma says.

"I'll take the combination beef and seafood," Shinobu tells her. Ukyo quickly makes the okonomiyaki and serves it to her customers in a few minutes. While they're eating Ukyo stares at Shinobu.

'I don't like this. Ranma would never show anyone around town. Even if he was forced into the situation. It's not like him to do this. I wonder what's going on between the two? I better keep my eyes out on her for now on.' Once they finish, Shinobu tries to pay for the bill, but Ukyo tells her it's on the house. "So, I'll see you two later?"

"Yeah. Bye Ukyo." With a hand wave, off they go. They decide to go straight home, upon Shinobu's request so she can start on her homework early. On the way there, they hear a bell loudly ringing. Shinobu turns to see a girl on a bike holding a heating box of some sort, on top of Ranma's head.

"I find you now, Ranma. You date Shampoo now. Is yes?" With his strength, he gets up with Shampoo and her bike still on top of his head. He grabs the bike and sets it down on the ground

"Not now Shampoo! I'm kind of busy at the moment," he says, rubbing his head.

"Busy?!" Before she can speak again, she sees Shinobu next to him.

"Ranma! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." The two of them notice Shampoo's furious look.

"Ranma! Who is she?!" Pointing at the girl.

"Me? I'm Shinobu Maehara." She bows to her. "And your name?"

"I'm Shampoo." Giving her a sinister smile.

"What are you doing here Shampoo?" Ranma ask.

"Well, I'm on my way to a deliver and..." She looks at her watch and is in shock to see what time it is. "Oh no. I be late for deliver. That not good for business." She steps back on her bike and starts to pedal away. "See you later Ranma." Biking off, she thinks 'Shampoo don't like that Shinobu girl. Something is wrong about her .' They watch as she turns a corner before walking again.

"So, how did you meet her?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well, is she one of the other girls you're engaged to?"

"In a way." Shinobu is confused.

"What do you mean 'in a way'?" Ranma immediately thinks of a explanation, then realizes she doesn't know his secret.

"It's kind of a long story." Shinobu gives him a funny look, which he doesn't notice. Just a block before getting home, Shinobu notices something on the floor. She bends down to pick it up, showing Ranma. He gets a sudden chill down his spine, seeing a black rose petal in her hand. Within seconds, thousands more fall around them. Shinobu turns around and sees a girl, twirling her ribbon and holding a plate of cookies. With an annoying laugh, jumps towards them and lands on her feet, next to Ranma.

"Hello, Ranma darling."

"Kodachi! What are you doing here?" She shows him the plate of cookies.

"I was baking these cookies when I thought of you, so I wanted to personal give these to you myself." With a cheerily smile and a creepy giggle, she notices Shinobu. "Oh. And who is this girl your with? Is she Akane's cousin?"

"Me? *sweatdrop* No. I'm..." Before she can explain, Ranma blocks her path of sight towards one another.

"She's an transfer student who is staying with Akane and I." Kodachi looks surprised.

"She's...She's...staying with you? Under the same roof?" He nods. "No! No! It's bad enough that Akane is under the same roof as you my darling. But another girl?! I can't..." Not wanting to listen anymore, Ranma grabs Shinobu by the wrist, closes the gate behind them and runs in the house.

"So," Shinobu says, trying to catch her breath. "Is that another of your many fiancées you have?"

"More or less. She thinks were engaged." She gives off a puzzled look.

"You must live a busy life then." She looks at the floor. "I guess we won't hang out together much?"

"We can hang out any time you want, Shinobu."

"We can?"

"Sure. Just make sure I'm not training and keep your guard up when we go out."

"My guard up?"

"Yeah. It's like, where ever I go, trouble follows me."

"Sure. I do." With a thumbs up, Shinobu goes to her room to study and Ranma takes a nap in the living room.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Secret's Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by:** Zenapax

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: Secret's Out

Shinobu sits in her room, doing her math homework on a Saturday evening. Once she finishes, she slams her books close and jumps on her bed. 'Finally!' She thinks. 'I'm done!' She looks up at the ceiling, remembering the past month in her new home.

With replacing Happosai as a member of the household, she has been helpful around the house doing the cleaning, grocery and laundry either with Kasumi or by herself. But what she has been doing the most is the cooking, making food masterpieces from scratch. The taste out does anyone's cooking they ever tasted.

In school, she is one of the smartest students. Her classmates come to her whenever they need to know something. Sometimes she forms a study group so that anyone who doesn't get a certain area, she will show them how until they can fully understand. Most of the time, Ranma is with her. Everyone thinks that he needs to because of all he does is training, but Shinobu knows he's smarter then that.

But as helpful as she is, she also gets in trouble. But none of which is her fault. Sometimes when she walks home from school alone, she gets attacked. Even when Ranma and Akane are with her, it still happens. The attackers only go after her, but Ranma and Akane step in before any harm can be done. They're too quick for Shinobu to actually get a good look at them, but Ranma tells her that they were wearing masks. He seems to be holding back information from the way he tells her, but never questions it.

The surprise attacks are happening more and more often. She doesn't want to depend on either Ranma or Akane protecting her. Shinobu remember that she has a gi from Motoko when she told everyone back at the Hinata Sou about the people living with her. She knows that Ranma and Akane always spar with each other on the weekend. Deciding that she wants to learn how to protect herself, she puts on the gi and goes to the dojo.

Opening the door, she's a little surprised to only see Ranma fighting by himself. She quietly closes the door and screams when she turns around to see Ranma in her face.

"Whoa Shinobu!" he says, covering his ears. "Stop screaming! You'll wake up the town!"

"I'm...sorry," she says, blushing all over in embarrassment. Once Ranma stops hearing bells in his head, he notices her get up.

"What's with this? Are you here to challenge me?" Shinobu sweatdrops.

"Me?! No! No! I came to...hmmm...learn how to protect myself." Ranma seems to understand.

"You mean from the attackers when you walk back home?" She nod. " OK. I'll teach you."

"But where is Akane?"

"She want to bed early. Lazy girl." Ranma starts their training process with Shinobu. He teaches her the basics: punching, kicking, blocking. An hour goes by and he's a little amazed on how quickly she picks up the moves, like she had done this before. He contemplates if he should teach her more harder stuff when she surprises him with a spinning back fist to the head. Dazed and seeing stars, he slowly shakes off the attack. "Where did you learn that move?"

"I'm sorry!" Shinobu bows her head down. "I didn't mean it. I remember when Motoko was teach me kendo and..."

"Wait. Who's Motoko?" Shinobu pulls up her head, noticing that he isn't mad.

"Motoko is a friend of mine who lives in the Hinata Sou. She also gave me this gi when I wrote everyone back, telling them I was staying with a family of martial artists."

"And she taught you kendo moves?"

"A little. She taught me some moves before I left to come here." Curious on her moves, Ranma grabs a kendo stick and hands it to her.

"You remember Kuno, right?" She gives a little sigh.

"How can I forget?" She remembers him handing her two dozen flowers, asking her to date him. She told him 'no', but he kept following her around, asking for a date until Nabiki pulled him away by the ear. "Why do you ask?"

"If you haven't heard, he's captain of the kendo club. Since you know a little kendo, I want some practice."

"Sure." 

The two of them go opposite from each other and start to spar. Because Shinobu has some kendo training, Ranma doesn't take her lightly. But also goes easy on her since she's still learning. He ducks and dodges all her attacks. She may not be as fast as Kuno, but he admits she's good for a beginner. The more the sparring goes on, the quicker she becomes. As Ranma ducks a side swing, he notices a smile from her.

"I got you." She quickly moves the kendo stick down, then up, hitting him under the chin and causing him to fly across the room. "Sorry, but Motoko taught me that one." She isn't concern with him being hurt from the fall until he hits the wall, causing a bucket from a high shelf to fall on his head and drenching him with water.

"Ranma!" She drops the kendo stick to the floor and hurries to pry off the bucket. "I'm sorry Ranma. I'm so sorry. I didn't..." When she finally pulls off the bucket from Ranma's head, she is shock to see a red-headed girl. "What?! Who are you? What have you done with Ranma?"

"Shinobu. It's me. Ranma." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're lying! Ranma's a boy. You're a...a...girl!" She throws the bucket at her and begins to punch at her. "Where's Ranma?! What have you done with him?!"

"But Shinobu. I'm Ranma." Shinobu continues to swing at her, wanting to know what happened. Ranma needs to explain to Shinobu about her problem, but needs for Shinobu to stop fighting first. She figures a way to hold Shinobu down. When Shinobu takes another swing at her, she moves to the side and grabs Shinobu. Surprised by the attack, Shinobu tries to back elbow her, but she puts her arm under Shinobu's, holding her in place. To make sure Shinobu doesn't kick, Ranma wraps her legs around hers, causing them to fall to the floor. Shinobu tries to get out of the hold.

"Stop struggling Shinobu. I'm telling you I'm Ranma."

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Tell me something only Ranma would know." She begins to think hard about this.

"Remember when I picked you up? We were walking down the stairs when you slipped on the last step and expose yourself in front of a couple of other people." Shinobu laughs at her

"HA! You might have been one of those people or peeping through the window. Now, what have you done with Ranma?" She thought for sure that would convince Shinobu who she really was. Shinobu continues to struggle while Ranma thinks of something else to tell her that will make her believe that she is Ranma. Then she remembers something she once told her. She's hoping that she told no one else since it seem like a big deal to her at the time.

"Maybe he is with your crush. That Keitaro Urashima guy." Shinobu stops struggling, taking in what the red-headed girl just told her. Ranma knows that she got through to her, so she lets her go. She brushes herself off and notices that Shinobu is staring at her. "Are you OK?"

"It's really...you. What...what happen?" With Shinobu knowing now, Ranma tells her everything about his training in Jusenkyo, how he got his curse and how he can change back when they go to the kitchen and pour some hot water on himself. Shinobu, still in shock, takes a sit in the living room to calm down. He goes and sits next to her.

"Are you OK with all of this?" She turns to him with an uncertain look.

"Well, it will take sometime getting used to the fact that you can...do what you do." She shakes her head a bit, still not believing. "And your father, does he also have the curse too?"

"Yeah. He changes into a panda." Shinobu can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I just pictured your dad eating bamboo."

"He actually does eat bamboo."

"As a human?" Ranma now pictures that, then laughs. He notices Shinobu smiling. "So, does everyone in school know about your condition?"

"Not everyone. Kuno's too stupid since he wants to date my girl half." She giggles. They continue to talk about some of the stuff he has done as a girl. He can tell that the more they talk about it, the calmer she seems to be. "You know Shinobu? I like the way you handled yourself with this. Nearly everyone else I told either tried to beat me up or use me as their personal bath toy." She giggles again.

"Well, I like you Ranma." Both of them are in shock that she said that. With Kasumi over at Dr. Tofu's because she twisted her ankle, Nabiki over at a friend's place, Akane sleeping and both Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome out on a training mission, Shinobu is just glad no one else heard it, possibly yelling and opposing her feeling towards him.

"You...like me?" Ranma asked. She nodded. "What about that guy you told me about? Keitaro?"

"I guess I know how to pick them." She gives him a funny look. "I mean, I keep having a crush on guys that like someone else or...in your case...engaged to someone else." She stands up and looks like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't mean to tell you this. I...I..." She tries to get away from him, but gets her wrist grabbed by him when she tries to pass him.

"Don't be Shinobu," he tells her. "I'm glad you told me." She doesn't know what he means by this, but it puts a smile on her face. He lets go of her hand, watching her go in her room.

^_^

Akane woke up from the morning sun shining in her face. Stretching her arms and yawning, she notices that it's 9 o'clock. Remembering there is no school, she slowly gets out of bed and dresses in her pink blouse and long white skirt. She thinks of what to cook before remembering that Shinobu is in the house. Not wanting for her food to get cold, she hurries down the stairs.

When she goes into the living room, she isn't surprise not to see either Ranma or Shinobu. But is surprised to not see any food. Thinking that she's still cooking, she goes into to the kitchen. When she arrives, she doesn't see her or anything cooking. She knows Shinobu never sleeps in late. Worried that something has happened to her, she makes a mad dash to her room. When she opens the door, she's bewildered to see her under the same blanket with Ranma.

**Note**: Some of you kept asking about the juice Shinobu spit at Ranma in Chapter 3. Well, I thought that a juice can would be somewhat warm if sat in natural temperature. I decided to do an experiment. I took a can that's been in the ref for 12 hours with me to school. I took it out around 6:45 am & I checked it every two hours because I was bored in class. Once it was lunch time for me (1:00 pm), the damn thing was still cold! However, I happen to being a glass bottle also & that was warm. I did a little correction in Chapter 3 using a bottle instead of a can, so hopefully, you can stop asking if the juice was cold.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	6. Love Affair?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Ranma 1/2 or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**The Girls' Newest Rival**: Love Affair?

Shinobu opens her eyes from her nice, relaxing sleep. She smiles, seeing Ranma next to her. She feels overjoyed that they shared a bed together. It took a long time for them to do this since he wouldn't agree at first, then he tried sleep on the other side of the room. She watches him for a few minutes before he stretches his arms and yawns. He blinks a few times before seeing her.

"Good morning Ranma."

"Good morning Shinobu." The two of them look into each other's eyes, getting lost in their own little world together. But it only last a moment when they hear a blood curling scream.

"RANMA!!!" They nervously turn towards the direction the scream, seeing Akane in the doorway. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

"Akane! What are you doing here?"

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE RANMA?!" Angry, he stands up.

"Listen Akane, nothing..."

"Oh my gosh!" She turns away from him. 

"Akane. What's wrong?"

"You two did something perverted, didn't you? Just look at yourself Ranma."

"HUH?" He looks at himself and notices what she's talking about. "No! It's just a wrinkle. A wrinkle! That's why it's looks all puffed up."

"I don't believe you! First, I catch you and Shinobu in bed together, then you deny the fact you did anything with her?"

"Akane listen. We..." Not wanting to hear anymore of this, she punches Ranma hard, causing him to fly into the wall.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies. I'm going out to eat. AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" She sides the door hard and leaves the house, going as far from it as possible. Shinobu, who witnessed everything, goes to Ranma's aid.

"Are you alright?" She pulls him off the wall.

"No." He grabs his arm letting out a groan. Shinobu checks him and notices a cut. She quickly rushes into her dresser and comes back with an first aid kit. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine. Keitaro usually gets beat up by the other residents and I sometimes nurse him back." She puts some antibiotics on the cut and covers it up with a band aid. As she checks for other cuts and bruises, Ranma feels strangely happy. Usually when someone does this, they comment negatively about him. With her just making sure that he's all right, puts a smile across his face. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you." This puts a smile on Shinobu's face.

"I'm glad. We woke up late, so I'm going to get started on breakfast." She puts back her emergency kit and walks out of the room.

_A half an hour later_:

Shinobu is sipping her miso soup as Ranma comes in the living room to join her. Picking up his bowl of soup, she notices him sweating all over.

"Did you work out?"

"You could say that," he replies, not wanting to tell her he was looking for Akane to see if she actually left. He feels furious with her, not giving him the chance to explain. He's just thankful that no one else found them in bed. Everyone would have reacted just like her or even worse.

"Say Ranma. Do think after breakfast we can spar together? We're finished with our homework and I double checked it last night." He doesn't feel like sparing. With the anger from this morning still lingering inside of him, he might hurt Shinobu. Not only that, but he's beginning to think of her differently and wants to do something with her beside study and spar. Suddenly, he gets an idea.

"I don't feel like wasting a beautiful day like today on being struck in the house with you. Why don't we...hmm," He feels uneasy trying to tell her what he want to tell her. "Why don't we...go out? You know. Into town?" Shinobu's eyes sparkle in excitement.

"You mean it?" Ranma nods, watching her jump for joy. "WOW! What are we going to do?"

"Oh...I'm not sure." He feels awkward telling her this, seeing a look of surprise and disappointment. He wonders if she thinks he's dumb for making the this and not having a plan for anything to do. He sees her putting her bowl down on the table, smiling at him.

"It's all right if you don't have an idea all set up right now. Just being with you anywhere, doing anything makes me happy." Ranma can't help but blush. "Say! Why don't we go on a picnic?"

"Sure. I love your cooking." He says, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Is there anything special that you want me to cook?"

"Nothing really. Anything you cook is special." Ranma notices her blushing even harder.

"All right then." She grabs her bowl and stands up. "I'll start cooking the food right away." After washing the dishes, she gets to cooking. She thought of cooking some hot food, but doesn't want it to get cold. She decides to make some cold food with some rice balls and is almost done when Ranma enters the kitchen.

"Hey Shinobu. I just remembered I need to get something." She looks very disappointed at him.

"So...you need to cancel...our picnic?" Ranma sweatdrops, waving his arms.

"No! No! It's actually for the picnic."

"Oh? What is it?"

"That's a surprise. Anyway, you know the park near the school, right?" She nods. "Well, I'll meet you at the water fountain in half an hour. Is that all right?"

"Sure. " They smile at each other before he takes off.

Once she finishes making the food, she puts them all in the picnic basket. She goes back into her room and tries on some clothes. She knows that Ranma never said its was a date, but she's going to treat it like one. After trying numerous outfits, she decides to wear a red blouse with matching skirt that goes down to her knees and ties a bow in her short hair. Satisfied, she goes back to the kitchen and grabs the picnic basket before heading to the park.

^_^

Akane sits alone on a park bench, watching the people around her. Whether they are flying a kite, playing with their dogs or taking a nice walk, she wants to feel happy like them instead of her depressing, miserable self. She feels betrayed after seeing Ranma in Shinobu's bed. She knows the two of them hang out a lot since she arrived and have gotten close, but never thought they'd be this close.

"Stupid Ranma!" She cries to herself.

"What did Ranma-honey do now?" Startled, she jumps from the bench and turns around to see Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi behind the bench.

"That's not of your business."

"Oh. It look like Akane fighting with Ranma again," Shampoo says.

"Shut up! Anyway, what are you three doing?"

"We are going to fight for Ranma darling's love," Kodachi says with her signature laugh. Akane drops her head in disbelief.

"Not this again!" Listen..."

"What the?" Ukyo interrupts, giving a bewildered look and pointing at someone. "Is that...Shinobu?" Everyone turns to who she's pointing at and are stunned to realize that it is Shinobu. They don't know why she's all dressed up or holding a picnic basket, but looks very happy.

"Shinobu!" Akane yells. She sees her and runs to the group.

"Akane! I'm glad to find you. I was really worried about you." She's a little surprised to hear this.

"Thanks. Anyway, why are you dressed like that?"

"Well...you see..." Shinobu hesitates, remembering what she this morning. "Please don't hurt Ranma for what I'm about to tell you, but we are going to have a picnic together." All the girls are shocked, especially Akane. She thought that Ranma was just lusting for her, but this seems more serious then that.

"You...have a...date...with...Ranma?" 

"You could say that," she says with a cheerily smile. Akane could feel the aura of the other girls. She turns to them, seeing bitterness in their faces.

"Oh no you don't, missy!" scolds Kodachi. "If anyone is going to have a picnic with Ranma darling, it's going to be me!" She takes a step forward towards Shinobu, but gets bumped by Ukyo.

"It'll be over my dead body if you think you're going to have a picnic with Ranma-honey."

"Shampoo is only one to have picnic with Ranma!"

"Then why don't we fight for it?" Ukyo ask. The other two nod. "Akane? You want in on this?"

"Better not," Shampoo says. "Her cooking more of punishment."

"You're right." Akane falls to the ground in embarrassment, then gets up, very angry about those comments. "Then it'll be the four of us."

"Four? I'm thought I'm not in this!" Akane yells

"We know that! I was talking about her." Ukyo points to Shinobu.

"Me?!"

"Why yes. You really think we're going to let you go on a date with Ranma? Well, you got another thing coming. You're going to have to fight us if you want that!"

"What?! But I don't know how to fight!" Shinobu nervously sweatdrops as all three girls are rendered speechless by her statement.

"You don't know how to fight?" They say together.

"Well, I know a little kendo, but not enough to defend my...self..." Looking at the girls, she feels something dark and evil while they hold their weapons. "HUH...why are you..." Suddenly, Ukyo throw a dozen mini spatulas at her. Luckily, Akane quickly sees this and knocks down Shinobu before she gets hit by any. They get up, brushing the dirt off their clothes.

"What was that for?" Akane angrily ask.

"Since she is the weakest fighter, might as well take her out." Ukyo takes a step forward, but Akane blocks her path towards Shinobu. Unfortunately, her efforts are meaningless as Kodachi takes her ribbon, whips it around Akane's wrist and flings her out of the way. Feeling a little pain from the fall, she slowly gets up, watching helplessly as the girls attack Shinobu.

"Dammit! Stay still!" Ukyo yells, throwing another dozen mini spatulas at Shinobu, who dodges them all. Kodachi tries to grab her with her ribbon, but moves out of the way. Shampoo throws her weapon at the young girl, but jumps back to avoid it. With all of them determine to kill her, Shinobu runs in the opposite direction, screaming at the tops of her lungs.

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Watching the others chase after her, Akane notices that Shinobu dropped the picnic basket. She picks it up and looks at the contains of the basket. She feels angry that she and Ranma are going on some those of date together, not caring if she does get hurt. But an overwhelming feeling of guilt consumes her. Shinobu has treated her with respect. She's kind, helpful and had actually been thought of as a sister. Tightly holding the handle of the picnic basket, she goes after them.

It takes her a few minutes before she finally catch up to all of them. Closing the gap, she watch Shinobu trip on a rock, diving face first onto the dirt ground. 

"Ha! We got you!" Shampoo cries.

"Time to die!" Kodachi yells. Akane watches helplessly as girls simultaneously jump into the air and throw their weapons at the young girl.

**Note**: For those of you who have been waiting all those months for the next chapter, I'm sorry for the delay & thank you for sticking by this story. You see, I wanted to challenge myself in writing multiple stories at the same time. Unfortunately, I'm more interested in the other ones I'm writing that I'm neglecting this one. The ideas from this point on are fading, but it's starting to come back to me. I can't promise much on this story other then I will finish it. I'm not the type of author who would just stop in the middle. I haven't done it with any of my other stories & I'm not going to start that now. If I takes me another year or two, then that's how it'll be. But I am going to finish this story.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
